CF-H2
Standard features and specifications Operating System * Genuine Windows® 7 Professional 32-bit * Genuine Windows® 7 Professional 64-bit CPU * Intel® Core™ i5 1.7GHz vPro™ Processor Storage & Memory * 320GB 7200rpm shock-mounted HDD or optional 128GB SSD * 4GB RAM (expandable up to 8GB) Display * 10.1" XGA sunlight-viewable LED 1024 x 768 * Dual touch (touchscreen and digitizer) * TransflectivePlus and Panasonic CircuLumin™ technology with up to 6000 nit under direct sunlight * Circular polarizer, anti-reflective and anti-glare screen treatments * Ambient light sensor * Intel® QM77 video controller, max 1547MB shared VRAM with 32-bit * External video support up to 1280 x 1024 at 16.7 million colors * Concealed mode Rugged Features * MIL-STD-810G and IP65 certified * 6 foot drop rating * Magnesium alloy chassis * Shock-mounted flex-connect hard drive * Fanless, sealed design * Reinforced locking port covers Interface * Docking connector * USB, serial and ethernet ports Wireless * Optional integrated 4G LTE mobile broadband * Optional integrated 3G Gobi™ mobile broadband * Optional GPS receiver * Intel® Centrino® Advanced-N 6205 802.11a/b/g/n * Bluetooth® (Class 1) Battery * 6.5 hours (standard batteries) * Hot-swappable twin batteries Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimension & Weight * 10.8"(L) x 10.6"(W) x 2.3"(H) * 3.5 lbs Integrated Options * 4G LTE mobile broadband * 3G Gobi™ mobile broadband * n GPS receiver * 3MP camera with auto focus and LED light * Barcode reader * Insertable SmartCard reader * 13.56MHz Contactless RFID and SmartCard reader - ISO 15693 and 14443 A/B compliant * Fingerprint reader * 2nd USB port (replaces Ethernet port) * 128GB solid state drive (SSD) Audio * Intel® high-definition audio compliant * Integrated speaker Security Features * Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock * Kensington cable lock slot (on optional cradle) * Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v.1.2 * Computrace® theft protection agent in BIOS * Intel® Anti-Theft Technology * Fingerprint reader * Insertable SmartCard reader (requires SSD) * Contactless SmartCard reader * IT Equipment Safety EN/IEC 60950-1 * (EN:EU, UL:US) UL 60950-1 * Medical Electrical EN/IEC 60601-1 * Equipment Safety (EU) (with battery operation) * Medical Electrical CAN/CSA-C22.2 No.601.1-M90 * Equipment Safety (Canada) * IT Equipment EMI (US) FCC CFR 47 P.15 Sub B-Class B * IT Equipment EMI (EU) EN 55022/CISPR 22-Class B * IT Equipment EMS (EU) EN 55024 * Industrial EMI (EU) EN 55011/CISPR 11-Class B * Radio (US) FCC CFR 47 P.15 Sub C * Radio (Canada) RSS-210 * SAR (US) FCC CFR 47 P.2 Keyboard & Input * Dual touch LCD (touchscreen and digitizer) * Integrated stylus holder * 74-key on-screen keyboard with dedicated Windows® key * Up to 5 user-defined programmable buttons (varies by model) Interface * Docking connector: Dedicated 19-pin * Serial: D-sub 9-pin * USB 3.0 (opt. 2nd USB 2.0 port): 4-pin * 10/100/1000 Ethernet: RJ-45 Select Accessories * AC Adapter (3-prong) CF-AA6373AM * Battery Pack CF-VZSU53AW * 4-Bay Battery Charger CF-VCBU11U * LIND Car Adapter 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Car/AC Adapter 90W (with USB port) CF-LNDACDC90 * LIND Car Adapter 90W MIL-STD CF-LNDMLDC90 * ToughMate H2 Shoulder Strap TBCH1SS-BLK-P * ToughMate H2 Inversion Strap TBCH1SSINV-P * ToughMate H2 Always-on Sleeve TBCH2SLVE-P * ToughMate H2 Vinyl Always-on Sleeve TBCH2VNLSLV-P * ToughMate U1/H2 Battery Pouch TBCU1BPCH-P * Desktop Cradle/Spare 2-Bay Battery Charger CF-VEBH21KU * Memory Card 4GB DDR3 CF-WMBA1204G * Magnetic Micro-dock (USB x2, LAN) CF-VEBH12U * Gamber-Johnson Wall/Cart Mount 7160-0358-P * Gamber-Johnson Wall/Cart Mount (no electronics) 7160-0359 * Gamber-Johnson Vehicle Dock (no pass-through) 7160-0348-P * Gamber-Johnson Vehicle Dock (no electronics) 7160-0349 * Replacement Stylus CF-VNP011U * Tether CF-VNT003U * 10.1" LCD Protector Film CF-VPF13 Source http://www.panasonic.com/business/toughbook/pdf/ToughbookH2_Brochure_LR.pdf ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/toughbookh2/toughbook-h2_specsheet.pdf